oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Derver Callen
Derver Callen, is a former king of Delsar, a country in the . He was announced King at age 8, but after 20 years of ruling, Callen ran off, taking soldiers with him and later on becoming a pirate. He received his bounty by burning 10 towns and killing hundreds of innocent civilians, all in a single day. This led to the Marines hunting him down. Nowadays, Callen doesn't travel much anymore, but he is still suspected of Two large crime: Torturing Marine Soldiers and being part of the Dark D. Cult. Personality Callen acts ruthless and angry, towards anyone who speaks to him. In the West Blue, his family is unknown as the current King of Delsar has a different blood compared to Callen. Callen's crew, who were former soldiers of Delsar, obey everything he says. He is rather caring for his crew, despite his personality, Callen can never hurt a crew member. His motto: "Those who abandon a fellow crew member don't deserve to be captain!" If anyone brings up details of Delsar, he would get the most saddest look a pirate would ever make. He becomes dangerous in his Minotaur form, gained by eating the Minotaur Minotaur fruit. Callen can only calm down and act normally when he is with the Dark D.. Devil Fruit/Powers Derver Callen has a Devil a fruit of the rare category. Callen can become a Minotaur, a creature of ancient Greek Mythology. His Man-Beast form has extreme physical strength, enough to crush a giant building of at least 30 meters tall. Another ability Callen has is the use of the . Knowing all of them, Callen's true power is unleashed by changing into his Man-Beast form. This gives him the advantage of using , a secret seventh move of the Six Powers. Crushing Rampage Charge-Charging towards the enemy at a great speed in Minotaur form. Great Hurling Punch-Callen throws a punch in his Man-Beast form at full force. History Back when Callen was a king, he was faced with hardships and was pressured a lot. This led to escaping with soldiers who were loyal to him. While he fled the castle, his parents brothers and enemy soldiers confronted him, asking him to stop his foolishness. Ignoring his parents, Callen was the only person who knew the kingdom's secret. The Country Wasn't Free. The Derver Family were the cruel dictators of Delsar, for generations, citizens died out one after another, children were tortured in public, older civilians were sold into slavery. The only Derver family member who realized this was wrong was Callen. Without hesitation, he murdered his entire family in cold blood. The enemy soldiers all realized in an instant, that Callen wasn't a runaway king, he was a hero. But even though he freed his country, he was still shamed. He had killed his entire family, a bloodline he is part of, a bloodline that should not exist. From then on, Callen traveled the world as a pirate, while Delsar found a new king. Relationships Alburna D. Bryan The World Government hears rumors of Callen, one of them is his affiliation with Alburna D. Bryan, a powerful pirate known to be the founder of a certain cult. These are only rumors. Callen has met Bryan in the past, 15 years ago when Bryan was still in the Navy. They fought and Callen lost. Now, the Navy thinks that the only one who knows of Bryan's whereabouts is Derver Callen. Wager Rygor Callen first saw Wager Rygor during his travels, freeing slaves. Callen acknowledged what Rygor did, knowing now there was someone who had the same objective as him: Overthrowing the Government. They both share common interests and have some connection with the Dark D.. Kingdom of Delsar There, Callen is treated as a hero, but murdering his own bloodline was the ugly way to become one. Most citizens in Delsar are grateful for what he had done, while others think Callen is a cold blooded runaway king that left his own country. The new king of Delsar is much more kinder, everyone had equal rights, no one was ever tortured for entertainment. Callen has mixed feelings of the country, and thinks if he went back there ever again, he would lose himself through terrifying memories. Callen's dreams and goals were created as a kid in this kingdom.